zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Arrow
Arrow is the main protagonist from the video game Zoids VS III. Overview Arrow works as an agent for ZOITEC, together with his female partner, Alma. He is also called by the alias "Red Whirlwind." Arrow and Alma are given several missions to capture criminals who are in connection with the Zi-Arms Foundation. At several points in the plot of VS III, he meets most characters from Zoids: Fuzors, including Rotten Roger, who helped him destroy a swarm of Blitz Hornets in an empty warehouse; Rastani, whom he fought against and won; and RD. In Zoids Saga III: Fuzors, Arrow and Alma help the main protagonist, Will, a member of the Zi-G Corporation. They were aware of the actions of Athle Arcadia's enemy, Opis Kerone, a mad scientist who escaped from the Zenebas Hunters. Arrow and Alma finally capture Opis during the game's epilogue. Emperos, along with Hargal, Raveena, and Relm, are then defeated and captured by Arrow, Will, Athle, and RD. Personality Arrow has the same persona of Zeru Jupit, but Arrow is considered to a ruthless person at a first glance, but he has a strong sense of justice with him. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Arrow's main Zoid is a Rayse Tiger; his story along with his Zoid being a callback to the Three Tigers Story, where he finds the pilot of the Brastle Tiger and Decalto Dragon to fight the Mega Death Saurer. In fact Arrow has his own Rayse Tiger in Zoids VS 3, it is called Rayse Tiger AS (Arrow Special) and possess greater speed, turning ability and endurance (hit points) than a normal Rayse. Most notable about Arrow's Zoid is its color; the black, silver and green glowing parts are the kept same as a normal Rayse Tiger but, where blue armor once was Rayse Tiger AS sports deep red and it has new red caps instead of the normal orange. The special paint job likely reflects Arrow's nickname. In VS III's Mission Mode, the player is able to select from a list of several different Zoids, therefore changing the machine that Arrow pilots. Options include the Geno Breaker, Liger Zero X, Storm Sworder, Konig Wolf, and Gojulas, although a wide variety of other Zoids are also available. In Zoids Infinity Fuzors, he pilots an Energy Liger in the forty-second part of the story mode while fighting against his brother Lance and his newly-acquired Infinity Leo. Relationships Arrow has unique relationships with these following characters, most of them are from Zoids: Fuzors; Alma: Arrow and Alma are only in a friendly relationship. The two are often seen watching each other's backs. Rotten Roger: He had been on a friendly start with Roger. Roger has asked Arrow to exterminate a swarm of Blitz Hornets in his warehouse. [[Lance|'Lance']]: Lance is Arrow's long-lost brother. Arrow initially looks up to him as a legendary Zi-Fighter. Rastani: Arrow and Rastani start out as decent competitors, the two respect each other more after they fought. RD: He and RD are in friendly terms since Zoids Saga III and VS III. RD also helped him taking down a swarm of Blitz Hornets around Blue City. Will: He had been on good terms with Will. Athle: He is on good terms with Athle. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games